Gordon
by Xzave
Summary: It's in high school and it's Gordon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wrote this in first person, I didn't remember that I changed it, so now the other part is in first person. So I'm changing this back. Why do I do this? (only a few things have changed I think). So this is chapter 1 again.**

Leaning against the lockers, I stared blankly at a picture at the back, what I wouldn't give to return to that moment.

Six months in, daydreams rule my Sophomore year, how can they not? The past seems way better than the present when you compare which is the better. There are moments that made me want to turn back time and never look back, and at the same time there are experiences that made me want to stay in place.

I was caught off guard, when my whole body jumped as the loud echo of a bang continued to ring though my ears. I could hear movement, most likely, of items falling out of place, the locker had barley avoided smashing the tips of my fingers.

I quickly brushed off my moment of shock and sighed, I spoke as I pivoted anti-clockwise towards the expected culprits.

"Austin, Andrew, how so unexpected to see you guys here, were you in the neighborhood or just dropping by? Hey! You know who'd love to see you the principle." My tongue dripped with a fake cheery sarcasm, I didn't even catch a glimpse of the color of clothes the two figures wore before my face was smashed the locker.

I bit my lip as the newly gained red mark across my cheek gave off a tingling feeling, and brought a glassy film over my eye. "Okay, I admit not the best choice of words, but-"

"Would you just shut up" Andrew rudely interrupted, I rolled my eyes, wincing a bit as I continued rub the sore spot.

Austin scoffed "I don't think this kid knows how."

"Um I know how, but sometimes my awesomeness is too hard to contain, and just so you know we're the same age" I replied making sure to show my, famous, signature cheeky grin.

They both laughed though, "Look at him praising himself with no shame, probably been like this ever since he found he was adopted." Austin said completely disregarding my comment about our age. Kids these days.

"Couldn't agree more, he probably thinks he's so funny when people are only laughing out of pity."

"I'm not adopted" My voice seem to of forgotten all sense of the word happy, instead it had risen in volume but dropped in pitch, it was laced with anger because I am not adopted.

"Oh Andrew, have we perhaps struck a nerve"

"I don't see how we could, fish don't have feelings" It was a well known fact around school, that I, Gordon Tracy loved the water, and a fish was what they considered to be the best insult they could come up with, but I have to give them credit they knew what a fish was.

"Okay one, not a fish, two that can't be proven and three, that's the wrong-"

"Getting defensive of your kind are we?"

I held my breath because no I wasn't going to explode on them, I've been taught to ignore people like that. That, however does not make it any less frustrating when having to listen to them spout non-sense. On top of that luck seemed to be on the two culprits sides, a teacher walked from the left (so she was unable to see that mark that was so very conveniently located on the right), down the hall with a load of paperwork, she spotted us still standing in the should-be-empty hallway. Completely misreading the situation she told us friends need to meet outside of school or wait for tomorrow. Friends. How on earth could anyone be under the assumption that he was friends with them? No way. Not now, not ever I'd rather go to space and I don't want to go to space.

If the teacher wasn't there I would have punched them, I don't care about the consequences or the fact I'd of regretted it later it would of been totally worth it in the moment.

Outside few kids remained, waiting for their parents, the bright side of leaving was I was lucky enough to live in opposite directions of the two evil delinquent-looking twins, but that left me alone to fume inside my head.

Can't I catch a break? Why is it whenever I'm about to have a good day they suddenly appear? they must of been sent by life, always trying to ruin the day

My thoughts began to turn to rambles. For one I'm not adopted I completely deny being adopted, but that doesn't mean I sometimes question if they're right. I mean come on, if you were to look at the noticeable physical factors my mother had blond hair, my father had brown, Virgil has very dark brown hair Scott has light brown John and Alan have blonde. Yet I have this raging red hair, are any of them even remotely related to me. Next was to look at the lesser know parts. Father, was an engineer a pilot and astronaut, Virgil want-to-be engineer, Scott want-to-be pilot, John want-to-be astronaut Alan wants to be race car driver but also want-to-be astronaut. While I, Gordon, wants to be scuba diver or oceanographer.

You know thinking about it I could definitely see how people think I'm adopted just looking at the family I can tell I'm the misfit, oddball, among all of them, plus I've seen no real proof to say I'm not adopted.

"No I'm not!" I accidentally said aloud gaining a strange look from the old lady across the street, I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of of my head, Wow nice going Gordon people are gonna think you're crazy now.

On the way home I stopped by the park, those words had really hurt, but that's why they go it I guess. My rambling thoughts finally ceased but only for a quick moment when I got a look of my face in the reflective surface of water. Please don't be as bad as I think, I stealthily made my way to the park toilets.

—

It's about quarter to five when the house was in sight, "oh crap" I said aloud, three expensive looking cars out front. I definitely did not forgot it was Alan's birthday this weekend and they're home from university. I wiped my face making sure there was no traces of the past fifteen minutes. "The window!" I again said to no one, but lucky me I forgot to lock mine this morning. Going around the house I managed to couch down under the windows to make sure I wouldn't be seen. Who would've guessed tree plus open window equals awesome avoiding/entrance technique. I should do that again sometime.

My feet landed softly on the oak planks, I had made it safely inside, savor the few cuts I gained from climbing. Lets be honest I probably looked like some super fancy spy breaking in to a house, check that off my bucket list.

I decided to wait, distracting myself with homework that needed some immediate attention before the day's end, at first I intended to spend fifteen to twenty minutes on it, but English essays are actually my weakness. I ended up staring at a blank piece of paper for eleven very painful minutes, and a additional forty to actually write it. I don't care what people say writing is mentally exhausting, I got up after I finished and sat at the end of my bed, gazing across the rest of the room I noticed the normally vacant bed, that isn't occupied for months at a time, had a bag placed neatly at the end. All my stuff had been pushed back to my side making a clear division between the two sides. "We're going to have so much fun aren't mister neat freak" I said, the end of the sentence had been distorted due to the jaw-splitting yawn, My eyes were grew heavy with sleep, greeting the brothers can wait, I just got a date with sleep not going to pass this up even if they are family.

—

The drowsiness remained in my vision when I woke up. I sat up noticing for the first time that a blanket was covering me. I did that right? Or did they know I was home? Not like it really mattered I just wanted the element of surprise, but based off of how tired I am, and these stairs I would of lost it anyway. The stairs weren't as welcoming as my floorboards had been, they creaked and groaned under my heavy steps, I can easily go down them quietly but I don't care right now. I walked into the TV room yawning once again I plopped down on the couch next to the nearest person closing my eyes.

"Look who's finally decided to join us" someone said

I opened my eyes to glare daggers at the voice

"Is this how you welcome home your brothers now?" Another voice asked across the room.

I was yet to speak, rubbing my eyes, still wondering why the people wouldn't focus.

By the time the third and forth voice spoke, I gave up going back to the peaceful bliss of darkness. After a while I felt my peaceful slumber come to a jolty end, as someone continued to shake me repeatedly.

"What!?" I snapped I didn't mean to be so loud, but I mean seriously who wakes someone up by shaking them, obviously they're on a death wish.

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off, it didn't seem like you'd ever wake up, dinner is ready by the way."

It took a couple minutes longer for me to open my eyes, what greeted me was my stupid immediate older brother who looked way to happy to have woken me up.

"Virgil."

"Yeah"

"Go away" I attempted to sound angry, but mixed with the tiredness it had come out more as a whine.

Virgil smiled, why he didn't understand "we can't start without you" he replied as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Side note first: So I'm attempting to write something because of the comment, but yes you are right I don't finish my stories I keep saying write a one shot but here we are again. Chapter 1 had to change perspectives because of this.**

**A/N: This story, I had a plot before but it's safe to say I don't know anymore, if only I knew how to write summaries to help. Any mistakes... oh well.**

Virgil walked back to the kitchen, dinner or not I don't care sleep was better than food.

"Gordon, hurry up we want to eat!" Sleep or not father shouting is not to be messed with.

The amount of effort it actually took me to push myself off the couch was a bit worrying, it felt like the same amount of effort I put in at the gym granted that wasn't much but still. I took my time stretching, the clicks of my bones filled the silence of the room.

"Gordon!" Father shouts again

"Yeah yeah, all about you and when you guys want to eat." I said to myself as I walked over.

"What was that?" Crap Scott heard me.

"What was what"

"Didn't you just say something"

"No, I don't think so, you're old age is getting to you. Unless... wait. I can't believe you. Father! Scott is doing drugs, he's hearing voices and everything! That means he's hallucinating right?!"

"Dude, shut up. Why are you so loud? Go back to being tired and quiet."

"Boys stop. Gordon just sit down and be quiet." Man was father a killjoy sometimes.

For the most part everyone was already around the table, three homemade pizzas where fresh out the oven, a cheese only half for me while everyone else had very unspeakable topping on theirs.

I sat down with an inaudible huff, it felt strange, sitting at the table that is. Normally the older ones were at university, and father would be out most the time that for Alan meant eating at the TV. So I would be eating at the table alone, I could of joined Alan at the TV but one his TV shows suck and two I just prefer the table.

Dinner is boring, why is no one else interested in what I am. I guess I can just talk to myself, did you know that box jellyfish have venom that is considered to be some of the most powerful in the world. A single sting can instantly kill or stun fish, shrimp – people too but who cares about them. Although people that do manage to survive are likely to experience pain for weeks after they get stung and will probably suffer from scars for life.

Wow that's interesting Gordon for some reason I feel like I already knew that, but thanks for sharing what you were thinking. That's okay Gordon I'm just glad somebody listened without rolling their eyes it's a nice change. Well you know how it is Gordon, some people just don't get that everyone has different hobbies and interests. I know right.

I mean not to say I'm completely innocent from doing this as well, but like I at least have basic knowledge of their subjects, I can't nerd out like they are, but I understand. And they just talk on and on. I mean I can also go on and on but I can never get that far into a conversation, and like I have to admit it's easy to get lost in conversation that have more than one person with a common interest. And to be fair-

"Gordon." Father called.

"Hmm-"

"Where you even listen?"

"If I say yes, would you believe me?"

"You should probably take that as a no." Virgil said with a chuckle.

"I didn't realize Sherlock was here, what did you do with my brother? no way he could of deducted that on his own."

"Gordon."

"Yes"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop."

"Well-" I stopped myself before I could finish, sometimes I find it hard not to reply sarcastically, which I fully blame Austin and Andrew for. I could see father's glare from the corner of my eye and the amused smirks/glances of my brothers.

We ate the rest of dinner in relative silence. When we finished I of course had to clean up, something about the others helping out more when three of them don't even live with us and the other one only helping out like once or twice a month. I definitely agree with that.

As soon as I was done I headed for the stairs. "Gordon?" John asked from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to watch a movie, did you want to join us?"

"I'm just going to bed, maybe later." I thought about saying yes, but before I could even think on it I had already said no.

"Well if you change you mind you know where to go." He said as he walked back to the living room.

I went up to my room, grabbed a towel went to the bathroom, took a shower, went back to my room, changed my clothes and went to bed and stared browsing my phone. I stopped just before midnight, as I heard people coming up the stairs, making sure my alarms were on and my phone was charging I turned it off, pretending to sleep as Virgil came in.

It hasn't even been five minutes but I was going to kill Virgil, I swear his snoring has gotten worse.

—

At some point I must of fallen asleep I'm not sure how and I'm not sure when, but the alarms were blaring forcing me out of slumber.

I got up and ready before heading down to get some cereal, unsurprisingly every one was already up at six thirty, except for Alan, they were distracted by something on the TV and I was able to slip by them with little noise. I finished eating in the kitchen then grabbed my bags and went out the door, by seven, to the bus stop down the driveway.

The bus ride was an hour and forty, I could easily walk to school in an hour, like I do on the way home, but I do the bus ride for the social. Even if we have to share with the middle schoolers, but as long as they stay up front every thing is good. I spent my talking to Joe and Alex, when we arrived at school we went our separate ways.

Tuesday is and always will be the best day for me. I get zero interactions with dumb and dumber and the teachers I had today actually like me. If everyday was like Tuesday I'd actually like going to school and I could probably get better grades too. What makes Tuesday's even better is there's swim practice to end the day.

Swim practice, today however, got canceled last minute, but since we had already been driven to the center, we ended up just messing around having water fights seeing who could stay under longest. I won by the way. That's all anyone needs to know, I won, winning is my specialty. And now it was time to be picked up.

I sat there waiting for what felt like ages, but time was passing quickly. My patience was running thin, I mean normally I'd just wait in the pool but it was being drained for cleaning. (And the actual waiting area is probably colder than it is outside with all the unnecessary AC they have on). I can't even walk home, I would if I could, not like that matters now though.

Plus I clearly told Father that we finished at 5:00 which was also the pick up time, yet looking at the numbers at the top of the phone read 6:07. Not only is he an hour late he is an hour and seven minutes late. Sure that doesn't seem that much but might I also mention it was a bit too windy to be standing (or sitting in my case) in damp clothing. I mean a towel can only do so much, the least Father could do is show up on time.

All my friends had gone home, they even offered me a lift but I denied it thinking father would've been here soon, how smart am I?

My music was barely keeping me entertained, it hardly drowned out the voices of the people that walked by. I was now wondering whether my father even remembered to pick me up, I didn't think I was that easy to forget I even make sure of it. (In terms of being the loudest in the family, and doing whatever it takes to get a laugh out of someone).

Practice ended before sunset, which was now almost a half an hour ago, just before six, and time is still moving and it's getting darker and darker. I mean even the street lights had turned on a while ago.

I could really do with some sleep, had it of been warmer I doubt I would of been able to resist the temptation, but the wind was helping me out. Who doesn't like a seemingly sharp object being blown into your eye? I sure don't. At the same time I was somewhat grateful for the wake up call, even if I can feel the water build up in my eye.

Headlights came down the road I let out a sigh of relief, knew I wasn't forgotten. A quick glance at the phone told me it was 6:24

I stepped into the car the warmth hit me right away, I heard his muttered apologies, but at the moment I could care less, sleeping seem much more appealing than listening to him.

I woke up some time later as we were pulling up to the front of the house, it was now just past 9, I was going to ask why it took so long when I noticed a few groceries in the back seat. The car came to a halt.

Father had gotten out of the car and opened the garage and the back door of the car. He shifted through the bags before taking a couple things to the garage and coming back, it was probably something to do with Alan's presents.

"If you're not out of the car soon I'm going to lock you in."

Right, I needed to move. I grabbed my bags and slung them over my shoulder.

"Do you want me to take anything?" I asked knowing if I didn't he would of asked me anyway.

"Yes that would be helpful" He said as he handed me a bag.

He locked the car as we headed to the door, before we even got there the door swung open and out came Alan.

"Father!" He yelled.

"Alan!"

"I was talking to John! He said sometime he'd take me to see his friends, the ones that works on cars for nascar. Virgil said he would go as well and Scott said he'd have to check but he will if he can."

Alan basically formed a wall between father and the door as he continued talking, I was easily able to walk by, heading to the kitchen to put stuff away.


End file.
